1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel delivery and vapor recovery systems, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for the pressure testing of fuel delivery systems with vapor recovery.
2. Description of Related Art
Gasoline dispensing facilities, such as service stations, often suffer from a loss of fuel to the atmosphere due to inadequate vapor collection during fuel dispensing activities. Lost vapor is an air pollution problem which is monitored and regulated both by the federal and state governments. Attempts to minimize losses to the atmosphere have been affected by various vapor recovery methods. One such method is “Stage-II vapor recovery” where vapors are returned from the refueled vehicle tank to the underground storage tank.
When working properly, Stage-II vapor recovery results in equal exchanges of air of vapor and liquid between the main fuel storage tanks and the consumer's gas tank. Ideally, returned vapor replaces an equal amount of liquid in the main fuel storage tank during refueling transactions. A variety of vapor recovery nozzles exist today. Typically, a vapor recovery nozzle works with a vapor recovery fuel dispensing line to return vapors from the vehicle tank being fueled while simultaneously delivering fuel from the main storage tank to the vehicle fuel tank. There are at least two types of vapor recovery systems in use today. A vapor assist system typically utilizes vacuum to return the vapors from the vehicle tank being fueled to the main storage tank. A balance system typically utilizes the ingoing fuel to displace the air/vapor in the tank being fueled and return the air/vapor to the main storage tank.
A problem that exists is that occasionally customer at a service station forgets to remove the fuel delivery nozzle from the vehicle prior to driving away. Most fuel dispensers are equipped with a breakaway device in the fuel delivery line system so that the dispenser is not damaged. The breakaway portions, typically the fuel dispenser's external fuel hose and the fuel delivery nozzle, can be reattached to the fuel dispenser. However, if the nozzle, fuel hose, or breakaway device has been damaged, the relatively airtight vapor recovery system may not function properly. Many regions' regulations require that the fuel dispenser's hoses and breakaway device be replaced or tested after the components have been broken away.
What is called for is an efficient and portable handheld apparatus and method to pressure test the pump's external system to confirm that the vapor recovery system portion which includes the nozzle and fueling line is operational.